Invasion of the Sue
by MissTigerLover99
Summary: The Titans encounter a Mary Sue of the worst kind. Typical Mary Sue story, except with a twist ending. Utter randomness and hilariousness ensues when the Mary Sue is introduced to the canon world.


**So, hello everyone. I'm back with a random Mary Sue fic, cause I really really hate them. This will probably not be very good writing, because I am not professional, or any good at this. The idea of a Mary Sue story comes from AjStarlet, but my characters are my own. I will try to update this at least once a week, but because of school and nobody in my family knowing about me being on here, it will be hard for me to update. Sorry in advance!**

**This is a typical Mary Sue story: Robin and Beast Boy falling in love, Starfire obsessed, except Raven will not be excessively mean to her (cause Raven rocks). In the end, the Mary sue will eventually die/explode. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, do you think I would be on fanfiction, writing this stuff, or even not being on a yacht? Yup. I totally don't own this. Way to lower my self esteem, cruel people who own the show instead of me. All I own is the bad plotline, and the even worse Sue**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Jump City. The birds were chirping, the wind was whistling, and the monsters were attacking. Wait, monsters were attacking?

Jump City's very own Teen Titans were having an unusually strange villain-y day, with an abnormally large amount of crazy monsters and villains. Anyways, at

the moment, the Teen Titans were at the donut shop, witnessing it being robbed by Gizmo and his crew. It was safe to say, that after Jinx left the team, to go

work with Kid Flash, the entire brains of the operations were gone. At the moment, the Hive bunch were _**attempting** _to rob a donut shop. Gizmo was currently

inside, tying up the owner with a frayed rope, while Mammoth was trying to drag a giant bag of jelly donuts across the street to a worn down, dank

warehouse that smelled oddly like perfume. While Beast Boy and Cyborg were convulsing on the ground, laughing, Raven was sent to make sure the pair didn't

stop breathing. Forgetting the Hive Five, she stared at Beast Boy, almost melting at the sight of his "awesome smile" '_**Snap out of it! You are such an** **idiot.' **_

Raven's subconcious yelled at her, snapping her out of the awkward trance. She didn't know what was happening, but if Raven could hazard a guess, she

thought it could be hormones. Stupid. Hormones. Anyways, while she was thinking to herself, a creepy, sparkly girl with long shimmery neon pink hair crept

along, wearing barely anything,a.k.a., a really short crop top that sparkled in 1000 different colors and a short skirt that left nothing to the imagination. In

Raven's opinion, this girl had caked her face with makeup, and if Raven didn't notice her before, she noticed her now, with her face covered with makeup. Her

face was grimy, but apparently, unspeakable beauty showed through **(I can't see it though. I doubt sane people can)**. This girl crept along the side, towards

the Hive Five, and suddenly, out of nowhere, blasted a giant shimmery ray of rainbow light towards the Hive Five, effectively vaporizing them. (**Gods, why do I**

**have to deal with ****this witch?) **Beast Boy and Cyborg looked, up and Raven's mouth dragged open as she watched the random superpowered lady vaporize

the Hive Five. She looked over at Beast Boy and saw that little hearts were pulsing in his eyes. Raven shook her head, and then looked back, just in time to

see the mysterious girl drop from the sky and fall. The two boys raced towards her, Beast Boy sprinting to catch the visitor. Raven quickly assessed the

situation, and told Beast Boy to carry her to the Titans Tower, while she called ahead and told Robin of their predicament. Cyborg and Raven flew and

teleported respectively, while Beast Boy flew ahead. When the 3 Titans finally reached the tiny island, they deposited the visitor in Robin's hands, then

dropped on the couch, exhausted. When she was put on the couch, the Titans' all crowded together to get a peek at the girl, each person uncomfortably

squished. Unexpectedly, the girl fluttered her eyelids, and opened her eyes, staring straight at Raven.

* * *

**Honestly, I know this sucks, but give me a break (It's only my second story). I would appreciate it if I got some reviews telling me things to fix, and I could replace this chapter with a better one. This is going to be utter randomness, and it will eventually make sense in the end. Kudos to AjStarlet for the idea of a Mary Sue story. By the way, go read her stories. They are like pure magic. Anyways, review, or this random Mary Sue shall chase you to the ends of the Earth.**


End file.
